


A Note

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by the lovely Lywinis: A picture on your mantel unexpectedly falls and crashes to the floor. As you go to pick it up, you notice a note hidden behind the picture. The message is from the future—and written by you. It instructs you to do something important. What does it say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lywinis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lywinis).



Anders busied himself dusting the shelves in the library, how in the Blight _did_ this place gather so much dust and really, why didn’t Danny take better care of his books, he would _have_ to have a word about this - it was a disgrace. As he swept along the mantelpiece, a picture of Bethany dropped to the floor and as Anders leant down to pick it up he noticed a piece of parchment on the floor beside the picture - it must have been stuck behind the backing, how very odd. He unfolded the paper - it was dated 6 years to the future and seemed to be in his own handwriting, there were only a few words on it:  
 _DO NOT LET HAWKE SAY YES TO DANARIUS._


End file.
